1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cufflink, more particularly to a cufflink having two units which can be locked together through a shirt cuff and which, when used on a convertible cuff, has a provision for hiding the shirt button on the cuff.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cufflink of the present invention was developed as a more conveniently useful improvement of the cufflinks shown and described in the prior Japanese utility models Nos. 1253159, 1253166 and 1253167, all issued Oct. 31, 1978 to the present inventor.
One-piece prior art cufflinks are difficult to install. Two-piece prior art cufflinks most similar to the one of the present invention do not have an acceptable means for keeping the decorative head element from rotating from a locked to an unlocked condition, unintentionally, e.g. when the wearer unwittingly brings the cufflink being worn at his or her wrist into contact with another object.
Most prior art cufflinks when in use leave the regular shirt button of a convertible cuff exposed for view.